


Glam_100 fics 2012

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Greek and Roman Mythology, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Community: glam_100, Concerts, Gen, M/M, Military Fetish, Military Uniforms, Music, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles written for the Glam_100 community each chapter will be a different prompt. Summary reflects the current drabble. </p><p>Title: A man in Uniform<br/>Pairing/Characters: Adam Lambert/OMC, Raja<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Word Count: 11 x 100<br/>Warning(s): none<br/>Beta reader: @Leela_cat<br/>Author's note 1 : For glam_100 prompt #055: Dream, and my Kink_bingo card: Military uniform kink<br/>Author's note 2 : The opening gambit here was inspired by a true story that happened about 15 years ago at a pagan convention in San Jose, CA that overlapped with an ROTC ball. I was a delighted witness to the interchange between a friend of mine and one of the officers. And oooh what a grin that officer had leaving the elevator! </p><p>Summary: <i>In addition to the, holy shit, military thing, (and where the hell did that come from) Michael had a degree in political science, spoke five languages, and had a passion for music.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One  
> Prompt #027: Communicating without words
> 
> Fic: In the Silence  
>  _There’s only one place you've ever felt like this. Known this feeling._
> 
> Beta: @Thraceadams

)*( 

There’s only one place you've ever felt like this. Known this feeling. 

It’s here. 

In this moment between your last note and the next breathe. Between the first person screaming your name and a sigh as the song spills free from your lips. Between wonder and understanding. Between the audience and you.

You’ve looked for it in other places, tried to find it people, in clubs, in alcohol, sex, in drugs, even the sunset of the desert. Some of those moments came close. Some were even reflections of what you sought. But in the end, they were nothing like this.

)*( 

Standing in the spotlight, carved out of the darkness, you have to trust that you’ll find it again.

You tilt your head to the side, listening to the echoes around you. You’ve done this every night of the tour. Searched for the sweet spot – not in the one in the music, but in your soul, the one that will set your spirit free. Letting the moment draw out, you fling your head back, mouth open, to let the silence fill you. 

You wait. Hope and need pressing at your skin. _Please_

And then you find it. 

There. 

In the stillness.

)*( 

The moment, when it happens, is all about connection. Everyone there, audience and band, listening, loving. Giving back as much as they take.

It's the best form of communication you've ever felt. The best high, the best reason for living. In that moment the crowd is breathing with you. You look over your shoulder at Tommy, Cam, Ashley, and Isaac, and their smiles tell you they feel it as well. 

You turn back as the screams begin; your name echoing, layered with love and longing. 

You open your mouth, letting yourself transform into sound, and carry everyone into the heavens.


	2. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of drabbles written for the Glam_100 community each chapter will be a different prompt.
> 
> Prompt #034: Crossovers
> 
> Fic: I See You  
> Summary: _“That’s it. That’s it,” the voice whispers. “I’ve got you. You can fall and fall and fall and I’ll never let you go. Time to fly my beautiful one.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Beta(s):_ :@aislinntlc 
> 
> _A/N:_ for those wanting information on Dionysus here’s a nice online Reference: [Theoi.com](http://www.theoi.com/Olympios/Dionysos.html)

~1~

Warm air caresses Adam’s face. The scent of the sea mixed with earth and life and growing things fills his lungs with each deep breath. He’s relaxed and rested and, for the moment, blissfully alone. A rare thing on a world tour. 

The glorious azure blue of the Mediterranean ocean stretches across the horizon, filling his soul with something he hadn’t known he was missing. They hadn’t made it to Greece on the last tour, so he’d pushed to add it to this one. And now that he is here, he knows why. He feels like he’s finally come home.

~2~

Letting his feet lead where they will, Adam wanders a trail down to the water’s edge. He imagines that in days past goats must have carved the way, with petitioners to the gods widening it as they followed after. 

At the foot of the path there’s a pile of rocks with flowers peaking from the cracks. Honey glistens in streams down the conical sides and without hesitation, Adam bends to add a pebble and a flower of his own. 

As he places his offerings, the air around him shimmers and his heart skips a beat. 

He’s not in Kansas anymore.

~3~

The voice is male, deep and resonating. Filled with laughter and self-confidence. Adam is betting it belongs to the biggest, most bitch-tastic Queen ever. It makes him want to peek.   
“Aren’t you going to turn around?” 

“Nope.” Adam looks at the ocean, the one thing that hasn’t changed. It’s still deep blue and calm. 

The man behind him laughs. “Of course not.” 

There’s a rustle of something – fabric, Adam thinks, and branches, then the voice is purring in his ear. “A lifetime away from everything you know and still full of sass. I knew I liked you for a reason.”

~4~

Strong arms envelop Adam. The scent of earth and wine, sex and death, come with them, filling his awareness and sending him reeling. He stumbles, is caught and held close by those powerful arms. 

The voice – the man – behind him presses up along Adam’s back, furnace hot, his hands roaming across, up, down, along, Adam’s skin. 

Adam’s shaking with need. His mind is spinning out, all his senses blazing on overload. 

“That’s it. That’s it,” the voice whispers. “I’ve got you. You can fall and fall and fall and I’ll never let you go. Time to fly my beautiful one.”

~5~

“No--" Adam tries to hold on, tries to remember what he needs to do. “I have to--"

“Let go,” the man says again, more insistent. “The rest of the world can wait. I can’t. I won’t. Neither should you.” 

“But. The tour. The band--" there are so many people depending on him. He needs to get away, keep his head, find his feet.

“Let. Go.” 

Adam struggles against his constraints, confusion warring with need and desire. 

With a single action, the other man takes all his objections away - biting the flesh joining Adam’s neck and shoulder.

~6~

Adam cries out, pleasure and pain spiking through his body. He arches his back away from the point of contact even as he craves more. His attention focuses down to that one spot and then fractures, spiraling out into the void that he’d been fighting so hard against. 

“Yes,” says the whirlwind, in his lover/god/friend/brother/father/own voice. “Come dance with me.” 

No longer afraid, Adam takes the Other’s hand, stepping from star to star with a laugh. 

“You see? Falling isn’t so bad.”

“You could have told me it would be like this,” Adam says with a frown.

“No. I couldn’t.”

~7~

“Why?” Adam asks, looking from the site before him to the god beside him, for god the man is. Here, it’s easy to see that Adam is standing side by side with Dionysus. “Why make me guess? Why let me be afraid of the cliff?”

“If you didn’t fear the first step, then the lesson would be simple and therefore worthless.”

“But--" Adam stops, memories filling his thoughts. He sees himself in the Nevada desert, on the Idol stage, stepping off a plane in Germany. Each moment, one of fear and hope. Each moment perfect in and of itself.

~8~

Dionysus nods. “You begin to understand.”  
“Why now?”

“You’re ready.”

Adam blinks, surprised. Around him the vortex shifts. Colors become sound, textures become taste. It’s enough to drive a person mad. 

“How do you know that?” Adam asks. 

“You came to me.”

“I came to Greece.”

“Exactly,” Dionysus says with a smile. 

A moment later Adam is spinning into Dionysus’s arms, chest pressed to sun-gold chest. His lips are being devoured and his body is burning. Heat and want and fire cascade along his veins and he’s coming, harder than ever before. 

“You-- ” Dionysus says softly, “came for me.”

~9~

Dionysus’ hand slides in and down along the left side of Adam’s body to rest over his hip bone. There’s a moment of blinding pain and then warmth spreads out, filling him with a peace so complete he could float home to California on it. 

Dionysus steps back then and Adam looks down. Over his hip there is a new tattoo in the shape of a pine-cone headed staff: a Thyrsos. 

“So you will always know that I see you. Claim you as one of my own.” Dionysus touches Adam’s chest. “No matter how dark the night. I. See. You.”

~Epilogue~

Sauli presses a kiss to Adam’s shoulder, his arms wrapped warm and firm around Adam’s chest. Together they stare out at the Aegean sea shimmering under the setting sun. 

“Want to talk about it?” Sauli asks. 

Adam shrugs, one hand over the tattoo. For a moment he’s certain he can feel the stars in its lines. 

“Did it hurt?”

“Yes. No.” Adam shakes his head. “It was everything.” Sauli takes a step back but Adam captures his hand, places it over the tattoo. 

Sauli gasps. “It’s hot.” 

Adam nods. 

“It really happened,” Sauli says. 

Adam nods again. It really did.


	3. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #034: Crossovers  
> Beta(s): @ThraceAdams   
> A/N: This is all Es’s fault :D 
> 
> _It feels good. Real good. If he believed in heaven, he’d say he’d found it here, in moments like this._
> 
> _The eyes watching him don’t hurt either._

^V^

Tommy’s lost in the music. The chords wrap over and around each other; the notes flowing through his fingers into the strings, out into the air. He lets his head move with the music, head banging like a maniac, as Adam likes to tease. 

He’s the only one playing. Just him, his guitar, and the rain pushing against the thick windows. Together, they fill the castle’s Great Hall with a soft, mournful song.

It feels good. Real good. If he believed in heaven, he’d say he’d found it here, in moments like this. 

The eyes watching him don’t hurt either.

^V^

His fingers ache. His muscles twitching with how long he’s been playing, but he’s not ready to stop. He’s so not ready to look up. 

He knows Jareth is watching him. He can feel the other man’s eyes, _the heat of Jareth,_ on his fingers as they stretch across the frets. But he’s not ready to see the need there. 

Not yet. 

He reaches for a chord. Misses. His fingers sliding off the neck without permission. And just like that, the spell is broken. Jareth is at his side, pulling his guitar from his lap and massaging his hand.

^V^

“You’ve played too long. Again,” Jareth says, his voice soft as night. 

Tommy shrugs. “I like playing for you.”

“I don’t like to see you hurt.”

“Didn’t stop you from throwing me to the goblins,” Tommy says with a smirk. The joke is old and well worn. 

“You chose the path. I merely supplied the implements.”

Tommy barks out a laugh. “That’s what he said.” 

Jareth scowls, but his fingers don’t stop pressing into Tommy’s sore flesh. The moment stretches between them; lifetimes of desire pushing against the harsh realities of who they each are, and who they have been.

^V^

“You’re not staying, are you.” It’s not a question. It never is. Jareth has known every time. 

Tommy shakes his head. “No.”

“It’s him. This time it’s Lambert.” Jareth pulls back, physically and emotionally, his body turning just slightly away. 

“Yes, but not like that.”

“No,” Jareth shakes his head, looking down at his hands. “It wouldn’t be.”

Tommy stretches out a hand, smoothing fingers along perfect skin, bringing Jareth’s eyes to his. “If it was gonna be anyone, it’d be you. You know that.”

Jareth nods. 

“But my life is there.” Jareth closes his eyes. Tommy adds: “For now.”


	4. Dancing with the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Another tug from Ned and the soft leather settled into place with a palpable sense of ownership. Though who owned whom, Adam had absolutely no idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #043: Heat  
> Title: Dancing with the Dragon  
> Fandom: GlamNation, GlamRock RPF  
> Pairing, Characters: Adam, Freddie Mercury, OMC  
> Rating: Gen   
> Word count: 6 x 100
> 
> Beta: @Leela_cat

~*~*~

“Shit,” Adam cursed, missing the leg of his pants. 

“Hold still,” Ned, his costume assistant, hissed, guiding Adam’s flailing leg over and down. 

“Water.” A cold bottle was pressed into Adam’s hand. He rolled it across his forehead and watched Brian and Roger singing together on stage. 

A tap to Adam’s hip brought his attention back to his costume change. 

“Wiggle.”

He shifted his hips. Skin-tight leather inched along his over-heated skin.

“Again.”

He fought back a groan and twisted as Ned tugged. The pants slid into place. Ned zipped him in as Adam took a long gulp and sighed.

~*~*~

A roar of applause pulled Adam’s gaze to the stage. Roger was striding toward the wings as Brian settled on his stool. 

“Left foot,” Ned whispered, placing Adam’s new Medges between them. 

Adam gripped Ned’s shoulder and shoved one foot, then the other into his babies. His feet started bitching the moment Ned got the zippers done. God he was going to need new feet soon. 

Standing, Ned slipped a black t-shirt over Adam’s head. Adam went where Ned tugged him then chugged the last of his water. 

The stage manager held up two fingers and pointed at the stage.

~*~*~

“Damn this thing is heavy,” Ned groaned. He turned, Adam’s brand new Blonds jacket in his arms. Ned’s body was nearly lost behind its enormous furry sleeves. 

“You have no idea.” Adam grinned and pivoted. His arms were engulfed in heat and color a moment later. Each shift of the coat set the long red fur shivering. Another tug from Ned and the soft leather settled into place with a palpable sense of ownership. Though who owned whom, Adam had absolutely no idea. 

Ned stepped to the side, looked Adam up and down, shook his head and chuckled. “Impressive, mate.”

~*~*~

Adam waited in the wings. 

The lights on stage went down. The smoke machines kicked back on and Brian slid into place behind the drums as Neil’s throbbing baseline started. 

The nerves were back, which was just stupid, but whatever. Brian and Roger had been all for the jacket when he mentioned it, but suddenly Adam wasn’t sure. The damn thing was hot. And bright fucking red. The sleeves were so long he had no idea if he’d be able to use his mic. And this was Poland for Christ’s sake, not LA. 

Maybe the jacket was a bad idea.

~*~*~

Adam took a deep breath. 

“What if…” 

He heard laughter in his head and a voice asking, “What if they don’t like it?”

Adam closed his eyes. Of course there was no better time to crack than when he was about to go back on stage in front of several thousand Polish Queen fans. “Yeah.”

The voice laughed again. “You’ve seen some of the things I wore. Sweetheart, if I can wear that crap, you can wear the coat.”

Adam shook his head. “I’m not you.”

“No. You’re you,” the voice said, soft and honest. “Fuck’em if that’s not enough.”

~*~*~

A wave of utter certainty and pride washed through Adam. Quick on its heels was joy. The voice in his head chuckled, and Adam could almost see the eye roll. “Fools never did know a good Queen when they saw one.” 

Adam bit back a snort, his nerves vanishing under Freddie’s amusement. 

“Besides, can’t you just see me in that jacket?”

Adam grinned. “Yeah.” 

“Then get your ass out there and sing my damn song!”

Adam threw back his head and laughed. He let his hips sink into a lazy, familiar swing and slithered onto the stage ready to sang.


	5. A Man in Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In addition to the, holy shit, military thing, (and where the hell did that come from) Michael had a degree in political science, spoke five languages, and had a passion for music._
> 
> A/N: since this chapter of my glam_100 stories spawned a series, I have now reposted it on its own and linked to the parts that follow. You can find the whole series here: [A man in uniform series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/34858/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A man in Uniform  
> Pairing/Characters: Adam Lambert/OMC, Raja  
> Rating: PG  
> Word Count: 11 x 100  
> Warning(s): none  
> Beta reader: @Leela_cat  
> Author's note 1 : For glam_100 prompt #055: Dream, and my Kink_bingo card: Military uniform kink  
> Author's note 2 : The opening gambit here was inspired by a true story that happened about 15 years ago at a pagan convention in San Jose, CA that overlapped with an ROTC ball. I was a delighted witness to the interchange between a friend of mine and one of the officers. And oooh what a grin that officer had leaving the elevator!

_In addition to the, holy shit, military thing, (and where the hell did that come from) Michael had a degree in political science, spoke five languages, and had a passion for music._

Title: A man in Uniform  
Pairing/Characters: Adam Lambert/OMC, Raja  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 11 x 100  
Warning(s): none  
Beta reader: @Leela_cat  
Author's note 1 : For glam_100 prompt #055: Dream, and my Kink_bingo card: Military uniform kink  
Author's note 2 : The opening gambit here was inspired by a true story that happened about 15 years ago at a pagan convention in San Jose, CA that overlapped with an ROTC ball. I was a delighted witness to the interchange between a friend of mine and one of the officers. And oooh what a grin that officer had leaving the elevator!

~*~

"I love a man in uniform," Raja purred as the guy in dress blues bowed over her hand, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

"So do I," the military guy replied with a wink. He stood up and offered his hand to Adam. "Of course, a beautifully tailored suit works too."

Adam’s words piled up in his throat. The guy was stunning and nothing like Adam's usual type but oh there was something in his eyes, and God that mouth, that had Adam's dick rising to attention.

"Marine First Lieut. Michael Fitzharris."

"Raja darling, and aren’t you just a dream!"

~*~

Fitzharris quirked an eyebrow, a smile hovering at the corner of his lips. “I’ve been called a lot of things, but a dream is a new one. Thank you.”

“Well that’s a shame. Everyone should have a dreamboat once in a while,” Raja said with a wink then waved a hand at Adam. “And you probably know this devil.” 

Fitzharris turned his lethal gaze directly on Adam. “Of course, hard to miss eyes that color.” 

Adam blushed. He could feel the freaking heat creeping up his neck and thanked every damn god there was that he’d gone with foundation tonight.

~*~

“Charmer,” Raja said as Adam fought to regain his composure.

The look Raja turned on Adam was pure wickedness. Adam wanted to ring her neck. With a cheeky wave, Raja turned away. “Well, I need another drink. So, you two are gonna have to entertain each other without me.”

And she was gone, leaving Adam with the most beautiful man he’d seen in ages. 

“Well,” Fitzharris said, his face a mix of amusement and confusion. “Raja’s something.”

“Yeah.” Adam coughed. He turned back to Fitzharris and told himself to get his shit together. “Yeah, and she knows it, the bitch.”

~*~

Fitzharris laughed.

The sound echoed through Adam right to his dick. He started to cover his eyes, dreading what TMZ’s sound bites were gonna be like in the morning. “Shit, I shouldn’t have said-“

“No, no. I think I needed that. Thank you. Spend too much time in this get up.” Fitzharris tugged at his tie. “And you start to forget that there really is a fabulous world beyond the barracks.”

Adam smiled and snagged two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter. “I know what you mean. I love dressing up, but sometimes…” 

“It starts to feel ridiculous?”

“Definitely!”

~*~

Fitzharris accepted the champagne Adam offered him. “Thank you.”

“So, First Lieutenant, how did you get roped into this shindig?” As pickup lines went, Adam knew it lacked a lot. 

Fitzharris grinned. “Michael, please.”

Adam smiled, his heart doing a tap dance in his chest. He clinked glasses with Michael and begged his dick to shut the fuck up. 

“It wasn’t like my sexuality was a big secret in my unit, but with the end of DADT, it made sense for me to stand up for those who can’t.”

“That’s great.”

Michael shrugged. “I’m a Marine. It’s what we do.”

~*~

“You aren’t what I imagined in a Marine.”

“What?” Michael said with a mock-shocked face and a hand to his chest. “You were expecting tall, handsome, and bristling with guns?”

Adam laughed, “And dumb, don’t forget that part. We civilians think anyone who fights for a living is a moron, remember?”

“Right, cause field stripping an M16 and talking to the locals in Kurdish is easy.” Michael’s tone held an edge of bitterness, but there was also a smile on his face.

Adam returned the smile. “I didn’t say that civilians were smart.” 

Michael laughed, “Nope, not smart at all.”

~*~

In addition to the, holy shit, military thing, (and where the hell did that come from) Michael had a degree in political science, spoke five languages, and had a passion for music. He even admitted to playing the piano when time allowed.

Adam was betting that Michael had a beautiful singing voice, because really any man whose words could curl Adam’s toes in his Rick Owens’ had to be able to sing at least a bit. And if he couldn’t? Adam was more than willing to spend a very long time, preferably naked, teaching Michael the basics of breath control.

~*~

Adam and Michael were outside on a bench, their bodies touching from shoulder to thigh and Adam’s skin felt like it was burning. The heat between them didn’t stop their conversation, it added to it, drawing them together and pushing them apart in a rolling wave that had Adam nearly light headed. He wanted to take Michael home, peel him out of his uniform and taste every inch of him. But he also wanted keep talking with him, about anything – music, economics, even trade agreements in the Middle East.

Adam wanted to spend time with Michael, a very long time.

~*~

“I hated college.”

Their drinks were long gone but it didn’t matter. Michael smiled, his eyes never leaving Adam’s. “Yeah, you don’t seem much like the scholarly type.” 

“Hey now!” 

Michael held up a hand, his smile widening. “I just meant that you seem more like the type of person who learns by doing. By living and poking your nose into everything.”

“Poking?” Adam shoved Michael with his shoulder. “I never poke!” 

“Oh no?”

“Okay, maybe a little – but there’s so much to see and explore! It’s hard not to.”

Michael laughed, and Adam joined in with a rueful grin.

~*~

“Wanna do some poking around together?” Michael asked and then waggled his eyebrows.

Adam stared at him for a moment and then cracked up. “You did not –“ He tried to breathe and laugh and talk at the same time, and failed. “You didn’t actually say that?”

Michael waggled his eyebrows again. “Did it work?”

Adam tipped over against Michael’s shoulder, still laughing helplessly. He finally just nodded his head. 

Michael’s strong arm encircled Adam’s back, holding him warm and steady, while the fingers of his free hand brushed across Adam’s cheek. 

Adam closed his eyes, lost to Michael’s touch.

~*~

“You’re beautiful,” Michael said softly. “Come home with me?”

“I want to, but-“ 

“You’re working?”

Adam nodded and sighed. “Yeah. I’m sorry. My life’s messy and complicated.” 

“I don’t care. I just want to get to know you. Taste you-“

Adam leaned in to Michael’s touch and let himself just feel. Michael’s fingers traced the line of Adam’s jaw, caught on his lip-gloss as they passed over Adam’s lips, and slid slowly up into Adam’s hair. He opened his eyes and found Michael watching him, his eyes dark. 

“Yes,” Adam said, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to Michael’s.


End file.
